Loneliness and Tenderness
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Alfred se enferma y quiere que Arthur lo cuide, así que manda a Canadá breve aparición de Obama, y una parodia a Denzel Washigton XD pero al llegar a la casa de Alfred Arthur está ebrio, Cap. Final. No todo termina tan dulce como churchill quizo
1. Chapter 1

Loneliness and Tenderness

Capítulo 1

-Bien el idiota de América tuvo un resfriado y quiere que lo cuide…. Es un idiota si cree que lo haré, él quiso independizarse no, pues que lo cuide su presidente- Decía un Inglés muy enojado.

-Veo que estas muy enojado Inglaterra san- decía con miedo Canadá

-Es que ese niño es incorregible, cuando yo quiero estar con él, él no quiere, a pero eso sí, cuando el señorito esta de humor ,me quiere, pues no es cuando él quiera-

-Que te parece si te hago unos panqueques con maple, para que se vaya tu enojo Iggy- se mostró muy amable el joven que cargaba un oso.

-De verdad Matthew, es muy amable de tu parte, si solo Alfred fuera así de lindo como tú.-

Canadá se sonrojo, mientras que el oso que llevaba en sus brazos se limitó a preguntar que quien era, a lo que Matt le responde -Soy Canadá- muy avergonzado

-------------------------------------- DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO----------------------------------------

-Achu!!... Este pequeño resfriado me está matando…… cuándo llegará mi hermano con Arthur- Alfred estaba hasta el tope de cobijas, mientras Tony le llevaba su medicina.

-Ya no te comportes como un niño mimado, recuerda que tú eres **Estados unidos de América- **un hombre afroamericano estaba sentado en una silla frente a Alfred – recuerda que tú eres el héroe no te dejes intimidad por unos cuantos estornudos y mocos-

-Es cierto yo soy el héroe- Alfred se levantó de la cama haciendo pose heroica, pero no duró mucho debido a que tenía el cuerpo cortado –Obama, cuando se solucionará mi _leve_ resfrío- América hacia pucheros, mientras se tapaba con el montonal de cobijas.

-Todavía está por verse, pero no te preocupes, se solucionará "pronto", solo tengo que implementar unas cuantas reformas…..- Obama se levantó de su silla y se retiró, dejando al extraterrestre y a Alfred solos.

-Ese Obama, promesas y promesas y nuevas reformas- abre la boca para que Tony le dé su jarabe – además ese idiota de Inglaterra no ha llegado- se queda mirando a el extraterrestre – ¿Tony, tu si me vas a cuidar hasta que me recupere?- puso una cara demasiado linda como para no resistirse.

El alien lo miró, movió su cabeza un poco y se retiró a jugar Resident Evil 5. Provocando la pérdida de autoestima de Alfred, además de que la música le causa un poco de miedo, se cubrió la cara con las cobijas.

-maldito Inglaterra llega pronto- decía temblando.

-------------------------------------- ---------Inglaterra y Canadá----------------------------------------------------

-Matt sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a cualquiera con tus panqueques- Inglaterra se encontraba en el cielo del Maple.

-Eso es porque le pongo Maple, el maple es vida. - Contestaba un Canadá emocionado. –Arthur por favor ve con mi hermano él te necesita -

-Esta bien vamos a ver a América, solo porque tú lo pides, además me hiciste comida- Iggy hizo un pucherito .

Ya listo Inglaterra se dispone a ir con Canadá a ver a América…

El viaje fue pesado, debido a que el piloto (de origen italiano…) casi estrella el avión de no ser por el copiloto (de origen alemán) Además la azafata que al parecer era bielorrusa, tenía cara de pocos amigos y para rematar, un prusiano que no dejaba de fotografiar a todos y decir que era el mejor.

Ya bajando del avión se toparon un hombre alto y negro... (no era Denzel Washington en hombre en llamas) se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-¿Usted es Arthur Kirkland?- con un tono muy serio y perturbador.

-S...si- Kirkland estaba un poco nervioso, ni se diga de Matt

El hombre que se les había acercado habló -Venga conmigo, la nación lo necesita-

Arthur y Matt siguen a aquel hombre y este los lleva a una limusina que los estaba esperando. Pasaron 2 horas y ya habían llegado a la casa de Alfred, solo que había un inconveniente, que en el auto había un ini bar, y pues Inglaterra + Alcohol= Borracho problemático y llorón.

-Haber haber....... haber, Amerryk no puede ser que despues de tanto tiempo y de que te independizaras de mi, ahora por una simple tos...- tono borracho, pero visualmente quiero abusar sexualmente de Iggy en ese estado :P

-resfriado- dice Jones enojado al ver que Arti está borracho y por todo lo que le reclamaría en las siguentes 3 horas

-si como sea- responde el ebrio -ja mirte tirdo n la cama, nda no presumias de sr el héroe, ja pro solo stas ahí como n inútil todo pr n bicho jajaja- se nota que esta hasta su mami Iggy, pero cada vez sonaba más altanero.

-rayos, ya me arrepiento de haber pedido tu ayuda- X_x alfred estaba muy molesto y solo prefirió darle la espalda al ebrio, lo que provocó descontento en el último

-hey, no m ds la spalda, m vas a scuchar...- arthur se dirigía hacia Alfred mientras decía esto se tropesó y no le quedó de otra que agarrarse de lo que tenía más cerca, el brazo de América, lo cual del jalón se lo llevó al suelo, para sorpresa de canadá la caída quedo con un beso entre América e Inglaterra.

Inglaterra al estar ebrio no comprendió la situación, pero hasta que vió bien la cara de Alfred sonrijada e impresionada a la vez cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y regresó a la sobriedad en instantes.

* * *

jajaja de verdad quiero abusar de un Iggy ebrio seeeee ^¬^

la falta de letras en diálogos de Iggy es como hablaría un borracho, jajaja. Espero que sea de su agrado :) se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios see you later


	2. Chapter 2

L…. lo… siento Alfred, de verdad lo siento- Inglaterra esta tan rojo como tomate y desvió la mirada

Alfred solo movió la cabeza en afirmación, estaba en shock por lo sucedido. Él había deseado este momento, tanto que intentó estar debajo del muérdago que colocó en su gorra persiguiendo a Arthur, hasta le había escrito a Santa Claus pidiendo eso de Navidad.

De lo sucedido, el único que quedó como estatua fue Matt, hasta que Inglaterra le preguntó que si se encontraba bien, que por él no habría problema y podía cuidar a ambos hermanos, esto último puso celoso a América.

Yo veo a Matt en buen estado- contesta muy molesto Alfred

Es cierto, estoy bien, no se preocupen, me voy a mi casa a jugar un poco de hokey- Matt salió temblando de la habitación de su hermano.

Cuídate mucho, Matt- Le gritó Inglaterra –Bien… ¿qué te apetece de comida?- Dijo tímidamente y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Mmm… quiero… a ti Inglaterra- en lo último Alfred se levantó y abrazó por la espalda a Inglaterra y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo y cuello de Arthur.

Ahh!!! Santos scones!!!- grito el inglés, nunca le pasó por la mente del que una vez estuvo a su cargo le haría algo así –América quien te enseñó eso- mientras apartaba a su compañero.

Pues con mis anteriores compañías, ¿qué tiene de malo?- su voz sonaba muy provocativa

¿Cómo… que otras… com…pañias?- titubeó Arthur –Haz estado con…- Alfred no lo dejó continuar

Mujeres, ¿que tú no tienes acción muy a menudo Iggy?- mordió el cuello de Arthur

Idiota… eso no es de tu incumbencia…. Además un caballero no tiene memoria- contesto haciendo un énfasis a la última frase, como es costumbre de un "caballero como él"

Alfred ya empezaba a rozar la ingle de Arthur, cuando este al sentir aquella sensación soltó un leve gemido.

América, no pensé que tú…. Ah- su voz se escuchaba muy queda, estaba temblando de placer

Idiota, todavía me ves como un niño, date cuenta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, me veré de 19, pero no tengo esa edad, tu bien lo sabes, además tengo necesidades- al terminar de hablar mordió el hombro de Inglaterra. Logrando hacer que el otro soltara un gemido muy satisfactorio.

* * *

América, yo… ah, quiero……-

Dilo mi querido Arthur… que es lo que quieres- empezó a meter su mano debajo de la ropa de Arthur.

Ah!!!...quiero que….- Alfred ya estaba estimulando el punto L de Iggy


	3. Chapter 3

-Alfred….. Alfred….. ALFRED!!!- grito a todo pulmón Arthur

-ah!!, que sucede, Arthur tu no ….. Y… yo no…. ¿No nos besamos?, ¿no estabas excitado?

-pero que tonterías dices América!!! , bueno… solo ocurrió lo de la caída accidental- Inglaterra estaba avergonzado.

-¿Solo fue el beso?- el tono de américa era algo triste

-como que solo eso imbécil, pues que más querías….. Tonto y depravado- Arthur colocó en la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Alfred lo que le había preparado

-Que veneno me preparaste esta vez- Alfred trataba de ocultar su tristeza

-Idiota, todavía que te preparo de comer….- se molestó mucho Iggy por el comentario

-pues es tu obligación, por que llegaste borracho y me besaste- su voz se escuchaba un poco feliz, pero por su puchero no se notó mucho

-cállate!!!, yo no tengo la culpa de que hubiera un mini bar en la limusina- trata de excusarse Arthur –además me tropecé y tenía que agarrarme de algo- se puso rojo

-si de mi boca, supongo- Alfred había aprendido lo mordaz de Inglaterra

-Ambos sabemos que fue de tu brazo… que terminara de otra forma no es culpa mía- Gritó Arthur en un intento de mostrar autoridad

-No hubiera pasado, si no hubieras llegado borracho- dijo con indiferencia América.

Esto fue el acabose de la compostura del "caballero Inglaterra"

-Si tú no te comportaras como un niño, en primera no pasaría lo del "accidente", en segundo, nada de esto sucedería porque estaría en mi casa tomando el té, pero quise ayudarte, malagradecido mocoso, ojalá te hubieras quedado con Francia, ya me cansé de ti!!!, Me arrepiento de haberte educado, fue una TOTAL PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO!!!- Arthur se desahogó, aunque algunas cosas solo las dijo para hacer sentir mal a América.

Alfred sintió como se hacía un nudo en su garganta, mientras se le partía el alma

-….. Solo…. Solo vete de mi casa… quieres- Alfred se estaba conteniendo, no quería mostrarse débil, no era el comportamiento de un héroe se decía así mismo.

Inglaterra no dio más importancia al asunto y se marchó de ahí

-fui solo tiempo perdido….- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de América –entonces todo fue una mentira, ¿por eso me dejaste ganar mi independencia?... si no me querías en un principio... – Alfred empezó a llorar –**Soledad**… Nunca fui alguien para ti- América apoyó sus manos en su cara.

-Creo que fui muy duro con él… no niego que es un inmaduro, pero aún recuerdo su **ternura- **Sonó un poco culpable, pero Arthur sabía que el daño estaba hecho, no podía regresar el tiempo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar sus ojos, Inglaterra no quería llorar, pero sus ojos no pudieron más y rompieron en llanto….

_La historia detrás del cuadro que dibuje ya ha sido contada_

_No más manchas de lágrimas sobre las páginas de mi diario_

_Estoy cansado, pero no soy capaz de rendirme_

_Desde que soy responsable por las vidas que salvé_

_La obra está hecha_

_El telón ha caído_

_Todas las historias fueron contadas_

_Todas las orquídeas se marchitaron_

_Perdido en mi propio mundo_

_Ahora cuido jardines muertos_

_Mi canción ya no vale tanto la pena_

_Es hora de dejar esta pluma de lado_

_La obra está hecha_

_El telón ha caído_

"_Donde están los lobos, la luna submarina_

_El camino de los elfos, paraíso de la juventud_

_Lagunas del mar iluminado por estrellas_

_¿He sentido suficiente por la hazaña de un hombre?_

_O es tiempo para desafiar al anciano de los días_

_Y permitir que la virgen conciba"_

_Todas las historias fueron contadas_

_Todas las orquídeas se marchitaron_

_Perdido en mi propio mundo_

_Ahora cuido jardines muertos_

Dead Gardens.

Nightwish

* * *

Puse esta letra de Nightwish, pues por que para mi gusto quedaba con la historia, además que mientras escribía esto estaba esa rola X3, ojalá y les agrade, por que a mí si me gustó

pd1: ver a un Alfred llorar se ve genial (el sufrimiento ajeno es mi paz XD la maldad está en mi genética XP)

pd2: Todo fue un pensamiento de América XD

pd3: las palabras "soledad" y "ternura" en negritas se deben al Título XD Loneliness (soledad) y Tenderness (ternura) XD ya estoy chiflada jajajaja, creo que debo dejar el té antiestrés

(tiene valeriana = hierba para gato) jajaja.

Nos vemos mañana ;)

Capi dedicado a TODAS las fans de US x UK


	4. Chapter 4

-bien, debo dejar de llorar, los héroes no lloran… Para que miento, no soy un héroe, no fui nadie para él…-Alfred estaba limpiando su última lagrima –Entonces el no será nada para mí también- la actitud de Alfred se volvió seria de repente

-Ya no sentía culpabilidad desde que se independizó de mi- Arthur estaba rodeado de hadas, que trataban de animarlo, nunca gustaron por ver sufrir a su querido Albión. En ese momento llegó Queen Mab, que para terminar su infelicidad, le incitó el sueño.

Arthur se encontraba en el reino de los sueños, era el único ligar donde encontraba paz, y que no se burlaran de él diciendo que tenía episodios de alucinación. El mundo se notó diferente para él, no apareció en la gran pradera, donde solía jugar de niño, más bien esta vez ese mundo se mostraba con las memorias de Inglaterra, todo estaba tapizado de sus vivencias, mostrando sus peleas con Francia y sus hermanos, hasta cuando encontró a América. En el instante le llegaron esas viejas memorias, para él eran su tesoro más preciado, así que se acercó dónde estaba ese recuerdo, y por arte de magia estaba en ese mismo instante, solo que él era un simple espectador.

_-Ingatera, ¿me queres mucho?-_ Le decía con mucha ternura el pequeño América

_-Por supuesto que sí, bobito, jamás te dejaré de querer_- lo abrazó con mucho amor

Esas palabras entristecieron a Iggy, por que recordó su pelea con Alfred. Él no tenía toda la culpa, dijo cosas que hirieron a América, pero Alfred lo había sacado de quicio

-Si tan solo… no hubiera cambiado tanto, o al menos, que no fuera desesperante, todo no estaría así- Suspiró Inglaterra

Vagaba en sus recuerdos, hasta que llegó en el momento en el que Alfred se independizó, logrando traer el llanto a Kirkland

_Aquella forma volante_

_Su esplendor, sus heridas_

_Las memorias que pintaste en aquel tiempo_

_Ahora… veo los colores que hiciste_

_En orden… Para proteger tu ser que parecía listo para apartarse_

_Extendí mis alas ligeramente… deseosas_

_Yo podría apostar algo, sufrir algo_

_Si el dolor pudiera sentirlo más rápido…_

_Aquella forma volante_

_Su esplendor, sus heridas_

_En orden para hacer tus deseos realidad_

_Para descansar mis alas a tu lado_

_De modo que estos pensamientos te alcanzaran_

_Yo pinte las alas de mi corazón de un color definido_

_Tallado en mi corazón_

_Hasta ahora, y por siempre en el…_

_Deberías ver la luz_

_Deberías haber visto esa luz_

_Varuna_

_**Nightmare**_

Arthur escuchó un toquido, pero no quería despertar, pero tuvo que hacerlo, porque empezó a sentir su cara húmeda, eran las lágrimas que perforaron su sueño, pasando a la realidad, se limpió los ojos y pregunto quién era. Era una de las mucamas de su casa, le traía un mensaje urgente, por lo que le permitió la entrada.

-mi señor, llegó esta carta dirigida a usted, me dijeron que era urgente entregarla, me retiro señor- la muchacha hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la habitación de Arthur.

Arthur tomo la carta, la abrió y la leyó detenidamente

~Se le informa por este medio, que una junta se organizará en Estados Unidos, con el motivo de la ruptura de relaciones entre Inglaterra y Estados Unidos de América, la junta se llevará al cabo de las 4:00 pm tiempo del oeste~

Arthur no lo podía creer, América rompía relaciones con él, le dolió mucho, de por si la herida de su independencia le dolió bastante, esta era peor, decidido a no perder a Alfred por completo, salió de su hogar hacia América en ese mismo instante

_Luz de luna, fantasía._

_Dejando mi cuerpo en el tiempo_

_Sigo el hilo de mis recuerdos_

_La estación en la que el viento fresco sopla_

_La soledad comienza a desbordarse,_

_Ardiendo en mi pecho._

_Tu silueta crece nebulosa en una imagen difusa_

_No desaparezcas en la oscuridad_

_La luz de la luna se vuelve más radiante_

_Y la ilumina._

_Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas_

_Derramándose y cayendo en el "tiempo"_

_Te sigo, mirando hacia atrás,_

_A los días de nuestros últimos pensamientos compartidos._

_Pedí al fondo del mar de polvo de estrellas_

_Un fragmento de dolor cayó, danzando_

_Lejos, lejos, incluso si soy separado_

_Debería ver la misma luna_

_Sólo mi corazón estará a tu lado._

_Tu silueta crece nebulosa en una imagen difusa_

_No desaparezcas en la oscuridad_

_La luz de la luna se vuelve más radiante_

_Y la ilumina._

_Seguiré buscándote._

_Camino por la senda de un tiempo lejano_

_Paso sobre el espiral de separaciones y encuentros_

_Para llevar estos sentimientos._

_Tsuki no hikari, utsutsu no yume_

_**Nightmare**_

Arthur llegó corriendo a la sala de juntas, vio que solo estaban él y Alfred.

Notó algo extraño en su compañero, por más seria que fuese la ocasión siempre tenía una cara idiota según él, pero ahora su cara no expresaba más que seriedad absoluta.

-Oi América, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Arthur

-Toma asiento por favor- fue lo único que se limitó a decir Alfred, Inglaterra tomó asiento –como verás "**Inglaterra" **en tu lugar hay un folder… dicho folder trae el documento que señala la ruptura de nuestras relaciones; por lo tanto, Inglaterra… Yo Estados Unidos de América… Te... declaro... la guerra- el tono de Alfred iba era una cubeta de agua fría para el inglés

-pero… América… ¿estás loco?- Inglaterra estaba estupefacto

-No, Inglaterra, estoy en mu juicio, voy en serio con la declaración de guerra- América sacó de su chaqueta una pistola y la apuntó hacia la frente de Arthur –que dé inicio esta guerra-

* * *

perdón por no haber escrito el Jueves, me dejarón mucha tarea de Preparación de Alimentos y bebidas X( y hoy viernes, pues no subí episodios, por que les estaba haciendo una sorpresa a las personas que leen este fic y a quellas que lo han agradado a sus favoritos

http:// i449. photobucket. com/ albums/ qq216/ solokierosentirmebien/ USUK. png (procura juntar todo el link, quitale los espacios, para que se vea vale)

me la pasé el viernes coloreando esto, la imagen ya la tenía pero en blanco y negro :P ,pero pues colorear sin mouse (tengo lap) me cuesta un poco, además de que llegué tarde por que me tocó laboratorio de alimentos y bebidas, además de que si notas bien el cabello de América e inglaterra, ocupé cabello de a devis XD, pero cuesta un poco de trabajo tratar de que no se vea falso, al igual que el peluche que tiene la chamarra de Alfred, ocupé peluche de verdad :D ojalá y les guste.

Si no posteo diario (inconvenientes llamados tareas ¬_¬u) una de tres, trato de postear capítulo largo, 2 posteo doble capítulo, 3 posteo capítulo normal con una imegen coloreada :P que les parece


	5. Chapter 5

PUM!!! Fue el sonido que salió de la pistola que tenía América.

Inglaterra se quedó perplejo, América le disparó, pensó que sería su fin.

América puso mirada amenazante –corre- su voz era imponente

Inglaterra vio que era en serio lo que le dijo América, por lo que no lo pensó 2 veces e hizo lo que el otro le ordenó. Por primera vez sintió pánico ante América, en esos momentos preferiría estar cerca de Rusia, Ahora sabe cuan agresivo puede ser América ante su presa, comparado con Iván, Alfred es un monstruo.

PUM!!! Seguido de una ráfaga que lo empujó 9 metros, Inglaterra trató de incorporarse, miró desconcertado hacia atrás y vio que Alfred portaba un lanzagranadas

-Demonios, ahora sí que enloqueció- replico Arthur –se nota que juega mucho RE, los juegos le sientan mal-

-¿te dije que pararas Arthur?- la postura de América era malévola –Te dije que corrieras bastardo- apuntó con el arma a Arthur de nuevo.

-Maldito enfermo!!!- fue lo que grito Inglaterra mientras huía

-No soy como tú Arthur, el matarte no va a ser tiempo perdido, como lo fui yo para ti- Exclama con sarcasmo –si yo no fui algo para ti… tu cabeza será mi trofeo- La mirada de Alfred era la de un verdadero psicópata

-Ya veo, ¿te pones así por lo que dije no?- jadeó Inglaterra, ya estaba cansado –pensé que nada podía herirte, pero me dejaste ver que no eres un insensible después de todo, mocoso- paró de correr, y empezó a dirigirse hacia Alfred.

-Te dije que corrieras Arthur- disparó el lanzacohetes.

Arthur trató de hacer un esfuerzo para esquivarlo, por poco y no lo logra, ya estaba muy cerca de Alfred, por lo que decidió correr. Ya lo tenía enfrente y le soltó un puñetazo con todo lo que tenía, él sabía que no sería nada comparando la fuerza de Alfred con la de él, pero al menos el golpe le dolería.

Pow!!! El puño de Inglaterra se estrelló en el pómulo de América, cayendo al suelo tanto Alfred como Arthur. Alfred quedó abajo, por lo que Inglaterra aventó lo más lejos posible el lanzagranadas.

- Remove yourself of above bastard!!- El rostro de América mostró con furia

-Are you mad?- Inglaterra sacó fuerzas como pudo –Como te atreves a atacarme con una pistola y luego con un lanzagranadas!!!... Alfred está loco!!!- Inglaterra no quitaba la vista de América.

-No estoy loco, tú eres el loco, desechar a una persona, aunque esta te haya amado- le dio un cabezazo

-Tú nunca escuchas, eres un terco, además te crees todo- soltó una mano de América y le dio en el estómago, sacándole un gemido de dolor a Alfred al igual que el aire-

-ahhh… -fue muy débil por la falta de aire

-tu nunca escuchas, solo hablas por hablar, no piensas nada, por primera vez siente como me siento cuando tú me lastimas Alfred- empezó a golpear como podía a América. Hasta que se quedó estático, Inglaterra se dio cuenta de ello y freno.

América miró de reojo a Arthur y musitó –tu solías ser grande-

Esto provocó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, con esto había bajado la guardia, lo cual Alfred aprovechó para contraatacar.

-si no hubieras sido tan estricto, tal vez y yo seguiría contigo…. No creas que no me dolió mi independencia, no quería alejarme de ti, pero tú me oprimías mucho, tú solo ocasionaste esto- Había cambiado lugar, ahora él estaba encima –pero con lo que me dijiste, de que no era nada y que todo fue una pérdida de tiempo… entendí que solo me diste mi independencia porque te daba lástima… no es así –Alfred comenzó a llorar

Riding on the wind  
As the time passes by  
I forgot about you  
I found myself alone

I screamed your name  
You're so far away from me  
To get closer to truth  
I remember the time I was with you

You disappeared in the forest  
I lost you in my sights. I was looking lonely at the ground  
Leaves are falling today. Seeds are growing tomorrow

I screamed your name  
You're so far away from me  
To get closer to truth  
I remember the time I was with you

I screamed your name

**45 Days**

**FACT**

-idiotic child, I never felt pity for you- los ojos de Arthur mostraron sinceridad –solo no quise atacarte cuando pude… porque te amaba mucho, no quería lastimarte- sintió como se quedó sin aire, América lo había golpeado y poco a poco sintió que le apretaban el cuello

-Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste esas horribles palabras?, ¿por qué dímelo?- Alfred era un mar de lágrimas.

Arthur como podía quitó las manos de Alfred de su cuello para poder hablar

-Por que me sacaste de quicio, porque seguías de caprichoso con el tema de que había llegado borracho, todos tenemos un límite Alfred F. Jones, hasta tú… que por tan solo unas palabras me declaraste la guerra, si tú te sentiste mal por mis palabras, imagínate mi dolor cuando me declaraste tu independencia- la cara de Arthur denotaba nostalgia.

Alfred empezó a comprender por primera vez el dolor de alguien más por primera vez

_It might not be the right time_

_  
I might not be the right one_

_  
But there's something about us i want to say_

_  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

_  
I might not be the right one_

_  
It might not be the right time_

_  
But there's something about us I've got to do_

_  
Some kind of secret i will share with you_

_  
I need you more than anything in my life  
_

_I want you more than anything in my life  
_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Something about us

Daft punk

* * *

!!!Capítulo dedicado a Nyu17 que me ayudó con la historia y me dedicó una :P!!!

feliz día del amor y la amistad!!!!! [ya se que aunque no nos conozcamos tanto te deseo un bonito día :) gracias por el fiic de _**Heroismo a la americana y la danesa**_]

LOL perdón si fue poco, pero lo compenso con otro colorin, la imagen es del manga yaoi (quien dijo yaoi *º*...... ermmm no Hungría nadie dijo Yaoi) Radio Star, ta muy bueno, (Arthur de vez en cuando necesita una chica)XP

http:// .com/ albums/ qq216/ solokierosentirmebien/ USUK-Radio-Star. png (recuerda que tienes que quitar espacios para ver la imagen XD)luego checo el codigo vale XP

perdón si me tardé es que estuve repartiendo amor como francia nii san XD todas las cosas son bellas (XP)

Feliz día de la infidelidad (está comprobado, que es el día más infiel XP)


	6. Nueva administración del fic XD

Sé que esto lo dejé hace un año, y me siento mal, he releído los capítulos y me pregunto en algunas cosas, pero que carajas escribí aquí, aparte de que perdí el archivo en una de tantas formateadas, por lo que reescribiré la historia pero ya no como medio me acuerdo a la que estaba en el archivo perdido, la llevaré fuera de los focos de melaza e idiotez que llena el mundo de caramelo USUK para q hacerme mensa, YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE ESE TIPO para que agregar uno más, por lo que yo no garantizo un lindo noviazgo como el fanboy #1 Churchill lo quiere XD así que a darle. Lo olvidaba, le pueden preguntar a Artie de lo que sea solo recuerden unir espacios:

http : / www . formspring . me / UKarthur

Ahora por lo que pueden tomar este anuncio como un cambio de organización, cuando suba el nuevo cap. No borraré este, para futuras personas que puedan leer este fic… si es que queda alguna XD


	7. El final

Le pueden preguntar a Artie de lo que sea solo recuerden unir espacios:

http : / www . formspring . me / UKarthur

Capítulo final

* * *

Arthur vio cómo su pequeña ex colonia lloraba, lo veía indefenso de nuevo; una sonrisa amarga adornó su rostro. Como pudo trajo hacia si al estadounidense mientras le susurraba

-don't worry Alfred, I be with you- procediendo a acariciar los cabellos del muchacho encima de él y volvió a hablar –Sabes no pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que me arrepintiera sobre lo que dije… si eres importante para mí, y no te odio, solo que no quería que te burlaras de mis sentimientos; eso era lo que te iba a decir cuando estaba en cama por lo del panjandrum y que no pude terminar de mencionar aquella vez.

En ese instante los lloriqueos de Alfred pasaron a risas, su llanto no era por la tristeza ni enojo, era de alegría; irritando un poco al mayor

-No te burles bloody git de lo que acabo de decir, sabía que eras un mal educado- poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras estrellaba su mano sobre la cabeza del otro constantemente.

América solo abrazó con fuerza, sin llegar a lastimar a su homólogo y empezó a decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Inglaterra también le dijo que le amaba, y que por eso aún seguía siendo su pequeño hermano.

Un silencio se hizo presente, América decidió romperlo y procedió a levantar su vista hasta quedar frente a frente con el británico, pronunciando lo que hace tantos años prometió que jamás diría

-¿Me … sigues viendo acaso como un hermano… Arthur?- el menor estaba tenso y sus palabras denotaban decepción.

Arthur lo miró con asombro empezando a afirmar con su cabeza a la pregunta de su interlocutor

-por...por qué no te vería así Alfred… … tú me vez de otro modo no es así- su mirada pasó a una seria mientras que su tono de voz seguía siendo de asombro con un dejo de incredulidad.

El ojiazul solo apretó los puños y se levantó de golpe, emprendiendo hacia la salida de lo que quedaba del lugar, no dejaría al británico verle llorar de nuevo.

Arthur solo se quedó acostado en el suelo, tratando de digerir lo acontecido. Cubrió su rosto con la mano, soltó un bufido, guardó silencio por un instante y pronunció:

-Lo siento Alfred… … … no puedo quererte como algo más- dejó salir un suspiro leve y de puso de pie en busca de un traje nuevo, ya que el que llevaba puesto quedó hecho un desastre y a buscar el aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión, con dirección a su hogar; Inglaterra miraba por la ventanilla con nostalgia

-Adiós a la tierra de la libertad, territorio que conserva el amor a su madre patria, el cual es correspondido de una manera distinta a la que espera-

* * *

_Hace mucho, un pequeño niño vagaba libremente por la pradera. Hasta que un joven lo tomó por su hermano, el pequeño no se opuso, en cambio aceptó muy feliz. Recibió todo el amor que el joven le pudo dar, al igual que la mejor educación, las mejores ropas, todo lo que pudo haber soñado._

_Hasta que el niño se convirtió en un hombre de bien; al que fue su guardián, mentor y hermano, lo empezó a mirar con un amor muy distinto a comparación del de su niñez._

_Cuando iba a demostrárselo, en su tierra el pueblo declaró la guerra a la gente de donde era su hermano, dejándole como único camino el separarse de su amado._

_Sus sentimientos fueron encapsulados hasta el encuentro final con su hermano. En el campo de batalla se encontraron, ninguno quería herir al otro, pero no había opción._

_Para la sorpresa del más joven, el mayor atacó; pero no de la forma en que esperaba, su hermano solo lo desarmó, y se rindió, hincándose en el lodo y cobijado por la lluvia; con lágrimas en los ojos le declaró que jamás le haría ningún mal._

_El muchacho mostraba dureza en su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas de su corazón y mientras que su alma se partía en pedazos. Se retiró del campo de batalla diciendo en sus adentros que así era mejor. Porque comprendió que el amor de su hermano no era el mismo que el de él, y nunca sería así por más que él quisiera, mintiéndose siempre que algún día cambiaría, pero prometiéndose que jamás se lo diría._

_FIN_

* * *

Rayos como odio que en la computadora lo que uno escribe se hace nada DX en fin esto lo escribí hoy en la escuela porque había inspiración XD perdón si quedó muy corto, pero tengo q aprender a no dar tantas vueltas con las historias :D espero que el final sea de su agrado.

MyobiXHitachiin: muajajaja soy mala como la carne de cerdo ñyaaa :3 y ves no tardé 8D

usagisama: aquí la tienes :D espero que gustes de los finales no amorosos

Lay. Kirkland: seep tienes razón, aunque a mí no me gusta tanto que termine tan angst... porque lloro en serio XD ajajajaja no te prometo en este guerra, porque llegó a su final, pero tengo el fic de Hetalia Tracks, el cuál ya debo de andar escribiendo el cap 3 que sería Naturaleza Muerta donde se centra en la guerra de independencia y metiendo a Francis como el mar en la canción XD


End file.
